Dirty Little Secrets
by Another1BitesTheDust
Summary: An evolution of Sam and Dean's sexual awakening.
1. Dreams and Desires

It had been a stormy night and Sam hadn't wanted to sleep alone. It might be funny to some people that a fourteen year old boy would want to sleep in the same bed as his brother while thunder and lightning raged outside. They might also think it's funny that someone that hunted monsters would be afraid of something like this. But Dean didn't judge. Instead he didn't even comment when Sam climbed in beside him. He simply glanced at the motel's clock – 11:06 - and shut his eyes. The next time he opened them it was 3:23 and he immediately discovered what had woken him

His little brother had rolled over, his lower body now against his right leg. He was whimpering as he gyrated his hips against his leg, his cock hardening against him. Dean bit his lower lip hard. Shit. He was having a sex dream.

The sounds Sam was making sent a shock through Dean. No, no, no. He tried to pull away but Sam's arm went around him, his fingers curling into the arm of his shirt. The younger's hips moved faster, a whimper and a moan escaping. Dean's body didn't register that this was his brother – his brain did, but it didn't communicate very well as his cock twitched and slowly began to harder. No. No, no, no. He tried hard to think of things to get it to soften up. Then Sam's lips parted and he nuzzled his face into Dean's neck.

He could feel the soft lips brushing the skin between where his ear and his jaw met and Dean couldn't help the complete and utter arousal that had now taking control of his body. It didn't take long until Sam was fully humping his leg, little whimpers falling from his mouth. Unable to help himself, Dean put his hand on himself over his boxers and he rubbed himself, eyes closing at the sensation as he let Sam continue his own motions. Sam's head slipped back again, falling from where it had laid and Dean's green eyes wandered over to Sam's face, watching as the boy's pleasure read across it.

Then all at once his eyes opened, pupils dilating. Dean froze his hand and stared at him, terror in his eyes. Sam gave a start and Dean could see the shock and almost fear. Disgusted with himself he went to pull away but hands reached out and yanked him back. "W-what are-" Dean started to question but before he could Sam slipped in between his brother's legs; the elder only had a second to yank his hand away. The grinding started again as the young shaggy haired boy began to rub his body up and down, his rock hard cock pressing through his pajama pants against Dean's cock bulging up from his boxers. Dean tried to make himself push Sam away, but the friction was too good. Want. Need. Want. Need. The words tore through his head as his arms circled Sam's body, pulling him tight.

"Oh fuck," Dean gasped into Sam's ear as he shoved up against him, meeting his movements. "Ohh…" he breathed out. Sam whimpered and rubbed faster and faster.

"Mm…oh…oh…" Little, desperate sounds escaped him as his face pressed into his brother's neck. Dean knew he was inexperienced so there was no way he'd last long so he let himself give into it. Might as well get off as well. He was so hard and impossibly turned on.

"Oh. Ohh yeah…oh!" Sam gasped and came. His body shook against Dean's body and his hips moved through the aftershocks. Dean shoved up and let himself release as well, moaning in a deep voice as his fingers curled into the back his brother's shirt.

Sam's face buried in Dean's neck and he pressed a gently kiss there before he rolled over and curled up in a ball beside him – their bodies no longer touching – and went back to sleep. Dean was left starting at the ceiling as the guilt rushed through him. He looked over at the back of his head as his brother slept. "I'm sorry," he whispered and stroked a hair through Sammy's hair. Self loathing and regret coursed through him. Oh god, he would never be able to forgive himself.


	2. Fantasies and Fun

_Dean shoved two fingers inside of Sam, fucking him with the digits as the lube poured between the hole and his fingers. When he felt like Sam had loosened enough, Dean curled them inside, loving the desperate mewl that escaped the younger of the two._

 _When he couldn't wait any longer, he positioned himself behind his brother, guiding his dick to the entrance. "I-I need you now," he said in a low, gravelly voice. Without any warning, he pushed in and grabbed Sam by the hips as he began to thrust. "O-oh fuck, you're tight," Dean gasped. "Ohh, Sammy." The boy whimpered below him, pushing his ass closer to his brother, helping him get in deeper. "Oh, that feels so fucking good, Sammy." He let out a series of groans, eyes squeezing shut. He lowered himself down so he was practically laying on his back, his mouth going to Sam's neck. Sam let out a high pitched "Dean!" as his body rocked with Dean's._

Dean gasped awake, sitting up. Oh god, it was a dream. Oh god, oh god. How could he dream that? How could-?

No, he was too hard to care right now. He was so hard it was aching. Could he really do this? Could he really jerk himself to thoughts of his own little brother? This was worse than the incident that had happened in bed a couple months prior (the one they chose to ignore and never discuss). His eyes squeezed shut and he quickly shoved his boxers down (thank god for the lack of pants during his cat nap), and moved his shirt up. He laid back then wrapped his fingers around the erection. He needed to. He needed release more desperately than he ever had before.

He ran his hand over his shaft, rubbing up and down a few times before squeezing up over the head, thumb rubbing around the slit, precum leaking. He groaned and pushed his hips up. Gripping himself again he began to jerk his hand fast. The dream turned to fantasy as he pictured the shaggy haired brunette writhing beneath him.

 _"Oh, Dean, let me come!" Sam gasped. "Please!" But the boy was already coming, his cum squirting out in spurts, covering Dean's sheets. He shivered, fingers slowly releasing from the sheets. "Oh Dean…" he whispered._

"Oh yeah…" Dean groaned, tossing his head back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open.

"Oh!" Dean gasped as he came, his body shuttering. "Oh, fuck…oh yeah…." He kept his hand going until the very last drop of cum had released and the very last aftershock subsided.

"Oh my god…" he whispered, this time out of panic and mortification instead of pleasure. Go away, visions, get the fuck away! He tried to shove off the last lingering pictures inside of his brain. Then before he could do anything else, he heard the key card beep. Dean shoved himself inside of his boxers and lowered the shirt over his cum covered chest. He rested on the pillows trying to look casual.

Sam walked in and froze when he looked at Dean. Fuck, he looked guilty, didn't he? The elder brother cleared his throat. "Um, hey. Hey. Sup?"

"Sup'?" Sam echoed, a confused look on his face. He never said Sup. "Uh, alright." A confused laugh came out of him and tossed his school bag on the bed. "Weirdo."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam stretched high and let out a long groan. The picture of Sam below him, making the same sort of sound flashed before Dean's eyes. "Mmm," Sam hummed and flopped down on the other bed.

Oh fuck. Dean quickly got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. A very long and cold shower."


	3. B-Js and B-Days

Dean jumped on Sam's bed, acting more like 2 than 20. "Sammy, it's your birthday. Be happy!" The shaggy hair teen sat on the edge of the mattress, looking like a beaten puppy. He ignored him, so Dean stopped jumping and flopped down beside him, the bed moving up and down gently as the springs slowly settled. "Come on, Sammy..." His voice turned soft and coaxing with an air of sympathy. He knew how Sam felt. Their dad had missed a majority of Dean's birthdays as well.

"He's supposed to teach me how to drive," he mumbled.

Dean sighed and ruffled his hair. "I know, buddy, I know."

"Whatever. I have more important things to learn."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

Sam suddenly turned a shade of red. "Oh. Nothing. I meant to think that, not say it."

Well, _that_ certainly peeked Dean's interest. "Tell me what you have to learn."

"Nothing."

"Science?" Silence. "Math?" More silence. "Muscle gain?" Deafening silence. "…crossbow?"

"Sex! Okay?!"

Dean blinked a few times then stared at him. "Oh," he said after a long pause. "So, your consolation for not learning how to drive on your sixteenth birthday is that-…"

"Shut up, Dean. Forget it."

"Well…" He considered, rubbing the back of his neck. He wouldn't be able to show Sam how to drive seeing as their father had taken the car, so maybe he'd be able to help with this subject. After all, Dean was the expert, wasn't he? A few flashes of his Sam-fantasies ran through his head, but he batted them away. "I mean, if you want me to help, I can. Do you have questions or…what…?"

"Well, I-…I just…um, okay. Well see, there's this girl and she kind of-she kind of offered to give me a…." he trailed off and looked away, his face an impossible shade of red. "You know, a b-blowjob. I've never had one so I'm afraid that, um…."

Dean raised his eyebrows. Well, shit. Imagine that. An inward battle started to rage inside of him as an idea struck. Hm. Could he really offer it? However, before he could truly come to a decision he blurted out, "I could…show you. That way, um, you'll know what it's like and you'll…be ready for her…" What the fuck had he just said? Wait, no, this was revealing, wasn't it? He was basically telling Sam that he was attracted to him.

Sam stared with wide eyes. "E-excuse me?"

Dean looked away. "I just…I'm your brother so it's no big deal, right? We share a lot. It wouldn't be weird." It would. It would, it would, it would. "It's…not like it's the first time something se-"

Sam quickly caught him off. "It was an accident then. It was-"

"Let me, Sam." Dean was suddenly completely convinced. He wanted this. He needed. "Let me do this." He put a hand on Sam's chest, gently coaxing him down on the bed. The younger was still then to Dean's excitement he moved to lay down, peering up at him with a scared expression.

"Don't be scared," Dean whispered and moved between his legs, gently lowering and parting them. The boy's jeans and boxer briefs were peeled down and he pulled them off and tossed them aside. Dean ran his fingers up the boy's cock. It twitched and a thrill shot through the elder. He was touching him. He was actually touching him. His beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous brother. And in return he was responding. Hardening. Growing. "Sam," he whispered as he wrapped his fingers around his medium sized dick. He rubbed up and down and watched in fascination as it got harder and longer and…oh fuck….His mouth watered, eagerly.

"I'm gonna-" But he didn't finish the warning before placing his mouth over the head, licking the slit in the tip.

Sam gasped loudly. "Oh!" Dean took that as a good sign and he quickly gave a suck and began moving down. "That's-…oh, this is-….this-…" But Sam had clearly forgotten how to speak properly.

Dean's mouth slid down his hard shaft and the taste spread over his taste buds. His pants became slightly tighter as his own dick began to harden. Sam's was completely rock hard and eager inside his hot mouth. He slowly moved down it, feeling Sam tense below him. "O-oh my-" he whimpered. "Oh that's-…oh my god…"

Dean smirked inwardly. He remembered his first blowjob. It was an unreal sensation. He slid up and mouthed at the head of his cock, alternating between sucking and licking. Knowing the boy wouldn't last long he got to work. Sliding down loosely then sliding up with hollowed cheeks and sharp sucks. His brother was clearly enjoying himself, all thoughts of stopping Dean seemed to be long gone.

Dean popped off of him and hissed, "Touch my hair, Sammy." The boy's hand tentatively found itself in Dean's hair, his fingers pushing through the short locks. "Push my head. Control it." The words were rushed so he could take him back into his mouth. It was slightly surprising, but Sam did as he was told, pushing Dean's head toward the base. Dean followed his movements, getting more and more of him in as Sam slowly got used to it, pushing and pulling his head over his dick.

"O-oh," he whimpered. "Oh!" The sounds. Oh fuck, those sounds… Dean shuttered and sucked hard on each dismount, feeling the head of Sam's cock hit the back of his throat. Thank his lucky stars for having no gag reflex. He was happy that he could make this as pleasurable for Sam as he could. Sam's body jolted and he let out a sharp gasp. Dean quickly pulled off and pushed his brother's hand away so he could begin to jerk him fast. Oh fuck he just wanted to see him come. He wanted him to spill out into his mouth so he could taste his sweet nectar. He wanted to make Sam feel like he was flying. Dean moaned softly as he pushed his hips down into the mattress, the friction making him even harder.

"Let go. Just come, Sammy. Come." He used his hand to cover half of the shaft and his mouth to cover the rest. He bobbed up and down as fast as he could, sucking and gripping hard. Hips shoved into the mattress, fucking against it in time with the moves on his brother.

He gasped loudly and arched high as he gripped the sheets with his fingers. "Dean!" Dean could see the pleasure on his face as Sam reached orgasm, pouring his seed into his mouth. He swallowed everything he had to offer as he rubbed his thighs. When his younger brother was spent Dean slid off his cock with a suck and let out a "pop". His mouth went to his milky thighs and he sucked on a spot of skin as he continued to hump the mattress. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. He lost control and came inside of his pants, the taste of Sam's seed and skin in his mouth and the smell of him clogging his nose. He laid still between Sam's legs, panting softly as he let his orgasm slowly melt away.

All was well and silent between them and Dean felt a sense of relief slid through him. After expecting a freak out Dean was pleasantly surprised to be proved wrong. "So, do-" he started as he sat up, but his words were suddenly cut off by Sam.

"I have to go," he nearly squeaked as he got up and got dressed as fast as he could. "I'm going for a run," he said and rushed from the motel room, leaving a disheartened Dean in his wake.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy," Dean whispered. If only he knew then that while it wouldn't become tradition, it was definitely not the last b-day b-j for the Winchester brothers.


End file.
